


Troubled Blood Synopsis

by Divine_Drivel



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Drivel/pseuds/Divine_Drivel
Summary: Troubled Blood synopsis has been added to the publisher’s site. Eeeeeeekkk 😬
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Troubled Blood Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if discussion posts are discouraged here so apologies if that’s the case. If they are encouraged, though, please read the new synopsis and tell me your thoughts!

Private Detective Cormoran Strike is visiting his family in Cornwall when he is approached by a woman asking for help finding her mother, Margot Bamborough – who went missing in mysterious circumstances in 1974.  
Strike has never tackled a cold case before, let alone one forty years old. But despite the slim chance of success, he is intrigued and takes it on; adding to the long list of cases that he and his partner in the agency, Robin Ellacott, are currently working on. And Robin herself is also juggling a messy divorce and unwanted male attention, as well as battling her own feelings about Strike.  
As Strike and Robin investigate Margot’s disappearance, they come up against a fiendishly complex case with leads that include tarot cards, a psychopathic serial killer and witnesses who cannot all be trusted. And they learn that even cases decades old can prove to be deadly …

**Author's Note:**

> It’s on the Little, Brown & Company (UK only) site. It’s not yet been added to the US site. Here’s the link to the UK site:
> 
> https://www.littlebrown.co.uk/titles/robert-galbraith/troubled-blood/9780751579963/


End file.
